


Becoming A Thing

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, urinal wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Damian has an irrational need to be caught. He desperately wants to be walked in on and he gets his wish from the most unexpected person. He expects a random stranger, instead he gets one of his best friends.





	Becoming A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just really needed urinal jerk off porn. Here we are, lol!  
> Beta: sakuraame

It's not intentional, how he ends up in the boys’ restroom between classes. He finds himself there, backpack a heavy weight on his shoulders, his mind weary from the complete lack of splendor Mrs. Wainright provides in her lectures. It _is_ intentional how he shuffles closer to the urinal, casts a furtive glance at the door, and unbuttons his pants to reveal his already half-hard cock. It's with even more intention that he wraps his fingers around himself and begins to stroke.

His breaths come in shorter as he works, his hips canting forward with the intensity of his arousal. It's always been better in public. He remembers being eleven, the fitful night of rest and the stain on the inside of his underwear in the morning. He also recalls sitting in the locked bathroom stall between third and fourth period frantically stroking his erection until it gave him more of that fluid he'd found in his underwear that morning. The rush of it is visceral. 

Damian's hand fists against the wall and he lets his lips part, thinks about someone walking in on him. He's never actually been caught: close but never fully. He's always hidden away what he was doing in time. He doesn't want to hide it. He wants to show whoever walks in, wants to share it with them until he cums on their shoes.

He sucks in his next breath and tips his head back, his hand frantic on his cock now, his arousal bursting at the seams. He'll nut soon, it's inevitable. He likes that word, rolls it around in his head while he thinks about turning toward the door and letting himself do it across the black tiles of the restroom floor instead of into the white porcelain of the urinal. He gets caught up in it and half turns before he can catch himself, stays that way because it feels _better_ to be exposed like this.

He brings himself up and then back down, to the edge - teetering there for intense seconds of fraught bliss - and then steps away from the inevitable end. His stomach muscles tremble, his thighs jerk on their own. He's so aroused he doesn't know how to handle it anymore.

He lets himself lean back on his backpack, the metal of the stall beside his urinal keeping him upright as he strokes with purpose this time. He'll cum. He'll leave it streaked across the tiles, evidence of his dirty foray into some semblance of what he really wants.

The bathroom door opens and his heart lodges itself in his throat, his thighs tense and he feels both like he wants to run and like he wants to cum harder than he's ever cum before. He cracks his eyes open and he finds Colin's stunned face staring back at him. The door closes and Colin takes a few steps in, clears his throat, and Damian somehow manages to stop touching himself despite being so close he can nearly feel himself trying to empty.

He doesn't cover himself; just leaves his cock exposed and Colin's gaze feels molten against the skin of his prick. He flexes and Colin's breath hitches.

"Going to finish?"

It's tentative, barely there, and it's all Damian needs. His hand wraps around his straining erection again and he strokes with purpose this time, rocks his hips into his own touch, moans and sighs and dips his free hand into his pants to fondle his balls, squeezing as he cants his hips forward and grunts, starting to cum.

He watches his ejaculate hit the floor between them, counts the spurts more out of habit than anything else, moans when it surpasses his record by one, strokes until he's hypersensitive and praying it stops. He only lets go when he notices Colin's rubbing the significant bulge in his own pants, staring at Damian's cum streaking the floor.

"You wanted to be caught." Not a question. Damian smiles, doesn't answer, pays attention to the feeling of his cock slowly going flaccid now that he's gotten his rocks off.

A few more steps brings Colin to stand in front of him and the jingle of his belt as he opens his pants brings Damian back to hyper focus, narrows his field of vision down to his friend's now-exposed erection, to how he's cut in comparison to Damian's uncut length, to how his cock lifts more toward his belly when he's hard than stands out in front of him. He watches as Colin takes it in hand and watches him masturbate.

His cock swells back up with interest, straining by the time Colin's going after himself real good, and Damian reaches for him, pulling him by his hip and initiates their kiss as he starts to work his own cock at the same pace Colin's working himself. They gasp and moan together, pant and arch and hump the air in some ridiculous dance of what they really want to be doing.

Colin cums with a deep moan that Damian swallows up. He follows him over the edge easily enough, the knowledge that they've painted both the floor and their fists in white more than enough to give him wank material for a month.

He wants to touch, wants to hump, wants to _fuck_. He doesn't say any of it.

Instead, they say nothing. Their mess gets rubbed into the floor with the bottoms of tennis shoes and their cocks cleaned with paper towels that are too rough on too sensitive flesh. Their hands get washed and neither of them actually _uses_ the restroom. 

Damian thinks... this could become a thing.


End file.
